1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow cell for a device measuring densities of electrolytes in blood serum, blood plasma, urin and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where densities of electrolytes in liquids to be examined are continuously measured by the automatic chemical analytic device, the "flow system" for measuring them while pouring the liquids one after another is employed because the system is simple in mechanical arrangement and the system enables the liquids to be easily treated.
Japanese Patent Disclosure Sho 60-222760 having a title "Measuring Device Provided With Ion Selective Electrodes" discloses a device comprising a member (or flow cell) for defining a measuring passage provided with an inlet and outlet through which liquids are injected and discharged, and ion selective electrodes arranged along the measuring passage at a certain interval, wherein said measuring passage has plural curved parts and each of the curved parts is located adjacent to one of the electrodes.
The conventional measuring device has one measuring passage and one comparison liquid flow passage through which liquids flow to a reference electrode. In a case where the speed of measuring electrolytes in liquids is made high, plural flow cells, plural reference electrodes and means for keeping the temperature of each of the plural flow cells certain are needed. In addition, each of the plural flow cells need one reference electrode and one temperature adjuster means. This causes values obtained by measuring electrolytes in liquids to become different every flow cell.